


Pink or Blue.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Slice of Life, kind of used it to throw a bunch of random headcanons, one of the best yet weirdest things i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Weird things always happened when Nozomi spaced out.





	Pink or Blue.

Weird things always happened when Nozomi spaced out. It had been like that ever since she was a kid thanks to her vivid imagination and the fact that she was a professional at spacing out. The thing is that day it got a bit out of control.

It happened on a Thursday evening. This time the third years were designing the outfits they’d wear for the next live because Kotori was sick and Nico decided to take on the costume designing, meaning that of course Nozomi and Eli would join her. They were now sitting down around a table, with the designs spilled over it. They had to decide what color the dresses were going to be.

“I’m going with blue.” Eli said. Nico snorted.

“You wish.” She answered. Nozomi heard them, but they seemed to be kilometers away. She could also see them, but it looked like a dream (their outlines seemed to be blurred and colors distorted). She hadn’t been sleeping much and couldn’t help but to space out every now and then. “We’re gonna make them pink.” Nico stated. Eli frowned.

“They’d look better if they were blue, Nico.” She said. Nico looked away from her.

“They won’t. I’m in charge of this, Ayase, so they’ll be pink.” And as Nico said that, Nozomi noticed her infamous buck teeth looked more pronounced, now almost exiting her mouth. Nozomi figured it had to do with the lighting of the room or her position, but when she looked at Eli and she had braces, she knew it didn’t.

“They have to be blue!” Eli said. Her hair was shorter. She was shorter in all senses of the word and much lankier. She didn’t have braces now but a large and complicated dental appliance. Nozomi thought she looked cute. Eli had never told her she had worn something of that sort and she was most likely going to rub it on her face later in her most playful manner, making her blush.

“They gotta be pink!” Nico’s voice was now squeakier. Nozomi looked at her only to see she looked just like her little sisters, the only difference being she had pigtails hanging from the sides of her head and an aggressive look on her face. She never changes, Nozomi thought. She’ll never change.

“Blue!” Nozomi wondered if Eli had had that same hairstyle all her life. The answer was an absolute yes.

“Pink!” Nico was now missing her teeth and when talking she made a certain noise Nozomi found amusing.

“Blue!” Eli couldn’t be in school now but seemed to be as responsible as if she were. Nozomi wondered how a girl that young could have that look on her face and was sure she had been the playground’s official party popper during her childhood.

“Pink!” Nico hit the table with the palm of her now tiny (tiniest) hand. She seemed like she was about to cry out of rage and pulled Eli’s hair, making her squeal.

“Blue!” Eli said, while taking Nico’s cheek and pulling it until Nico started making weird faces and complaining. They started fighting in the most childish way possible and crying like babies, which they now were. Never in her life Nozomi had experienced such a vivid spectacle when spacing out, and didn’t know what to do. She was starting to feel off; she felt like she’d fall into the void if she made the tiniest movement. So she remained silent and breathed deeply, closing her eyes and hoping for everything to be normal when opening them.

“Nozomi, what do you think?” Nico and Eli said at the same time, snapping her out of her imagination. She opened her eyes to see they both were her age now and didn’t look like they were fighting nor crying just some seconds ago. Nozomi almost jumped in impression and sighed in relief. She couldn’t assure they had always been like that (their younger selves appeared to be too real to be just figments of her imagination) but was happy everything seemed to be normal again.

“Huh? ‘Bout what?” She asked. They looked at each other and smiled.

“Stupid colorblind Eli thinks we should make the dresses blue, but I say pink is better. What about you? What do you think?” Nico asked. Nozomi smiled.

“I say let’s make ‘em purple.” And as she said that, she felt a bit younger. Just a bit.


End file.
